


with every single word

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: how many idiots does it take to screw each other | LoLRPF [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Teasing, ft. kuriboh and bluemoon bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Tim loves Nick a little more with every single word.
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: how many idiots does it take to screw each other | LoLRPF [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886305
Kudos: 14





	with every single word

“Okay, so in this position he just needs to peel better,” Nick rambles on, lost in his own mind as Tim watches him wave his hands frenetically. There’s a game on the TV, but Tim isn’t paying it any attention, he’s saving it all to spend on Nick and his adorable gameplay rants. He’s heard this one in particular at least twice today already.

Still, Tim pretends to listen attentively, and his eyes latch onto Nick’s face with a kind of hunger that can only be sated by his boyfriend.

“-and of course this would all be easier if they had picked literally ANYTHING but Gnar,” Nick continues.

Tim just chuckles and throws an arm around Nick’s shoulders, vibrating in time with the rest of his body as his leg thumps excitedly against the floor. Being so close to Nick makes Tim’s body shake, too, with the collateral movement, but Tim doesn’t care, and Nick leans into his touch, still gesturing mid-air at something Tim isn’t fully paying attention to.

“Hey, are you even listening?”

Jolting, Tim blinks and smiles, apologetically this time rather than subconsciously. “Yeah, I’m listening,” he says, only a half-lie.

“Sure you are.” Nick rolls his eyes, but his annoyance isn’t enough to make him move away. Instead, if anything, he snuggles closer. Soft dirty-blonde hair tickles against Tim’s cheek and neck, and Nick’s chuckle vibrates through Tim’s chest. “You know, if I’m just rambling you can cut me off, you don’t have to stare and laugh.”

“I like watching you ramble, though,” Tim murmurs with a kiss this time, his lips chapped and rough against Nick’s smooth, soft, well-cared-for skin.

“What?” Nick giggles in that silly, high-pitched voice he always makes when caught pleasantly off-guard. “Why?”

“Because it’s cute,” Tim says simply, staring at the TV. He knows by how hot his face is that he’s certainly turning red, but Jus isn’t here to tease them, so it doesn’t matter too much. Still, he’s a little embarrassed, even if the only person to see him like this is his boyfriend.

And, well, maybe a big fluffy dog the size of Tim. Kuriboh comes bounding through the house at just the right time, interrupting their conversation to bark and beg for attention that they’re more than willing to give. By the time he’s settled down with a bone chew and plenty of bellyrubs, Tim has entirely forgotten what they discussed previously, instead being content to lean back and let Nick resettle in his arms as Kuriboh lays at their feet.

It’s nice to be reminded, though, at least of this particular conversation as Nick turns to him with a sappy smile. “I like listening to you ramble too, babe,” Nick says.

Tim almost turns as red as the T1 shirt on Nick’s teddy bear.


End file.
